


Your Place or Mine?

by dancerjb



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-29
Updated: 2014-03-29
Packaged: 2018-01-17 11:41:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1386343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancerjb/pseuds/dancerjb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>  Ianto has to make a decision and Owen finally realises what he is missing</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Place or Mine?

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own none of the characters I just like to experiment form time to time.
> 
> This is the result of a challenge from zazajb the theme for me was Never judge a book by its cover her words were ruffled, stranger and pipe her phrase for me was If that's what you want, we'll do it your way

 

 

Jack was watching Ianto down in the archives. He should have been working on his report for the PM about the flying fish that had been washed up in Cardiff Bay, but he couldn’t concentrate. His mind was on the argument he and Ianto had had the previous night.

~~~~~*~~~~~

Ianto had been staying in Jack’s quarters for the past month and he’d suggested that he go home to his flat for a couple of nights just to make sure everything was all right. Jack had disagreed, even suggesting it was time he sold the flat and moved in with him permanently.

“Listen Jack, you know I love you and want to be with you always. But I do need somewhere I can go if I want some time on my own.”

“What are you saying? You’re getting fed up with me. I love you Yan and can’t concentrate on anything when you’re not around.”

“I know what you’re saying, but isn’t there a time when you just want peace and quiet away from everything?”

“Sometimes, but I’d rather spend my time with you. This place is empty when you’re not here.”

“Look Jack, I’m not going to be around forever. You know what the job’s like for people dying young.”

“IANTO! Don’t ever talk like that, nothing’s gonna happen to you, I won’t let it.”

“But Jack you don’t know that.”

“Shut up Ianto, I am _not_ going to discuss it with you anymore.”

Jack turned his back on Ianto to stop his lover from seeing the tears that had welled up in his eyes.

Ianto had left him and gone to put some coffee on.  _He hated arguing with Jack, but he needed his own space sometimes. He loved how close the two of them had become and didn’t want to think about what could happen to him in the future. But he needed to keep reminding Jack that he wouldn’t be around forever. He would hopefully grow old, but the life expectancy for Torchwood employees was not the greatest. Sitting in the kitchen drinking his coffee he had an idea. But he didn’t want to tell Jack now, he’d be asleep. It could wait until the morning_.

~~~~~*~~~~~

Jack was deep in thought, still staring at the screen when Tosh walked into his office.

“Morning Jack, anything happen in the night that we should know about?”

“What….oh morning Tosh, I was just thinking.”

“About what? You looked so worried when I came in, can I help with something?”

“No, thanks Tosh, it’s just something I need to do myself. If you’ll excuse me I have to go and talk to Ianto.”

Jack got up and left Tosh stood in his office with her mouth open, wondering what she’d missed. She headed back to her workstation but stopped at Owens as she went.

“Hey Owen, what’s up with Jack today? He didn’t seem his normal self just now when I spoke to him.”

“Don’t know, I’ve not seen him this morning, come to think of it I’ve not seen tea boy either.”

“Oh he’s down in the archives. I saw Jack watching him on the monitor. Hey do you think everything’s all right between them?”

“Yeah, I’m sure it is. You know what they’re like, never apart and screwing each other any free moment they get.”

“Owen! Do you always have to be so crude, I wish I’d never spoken to you now. I’m going to do some work.”

“Tosh….hey Tosh, look I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to say that.”

But Tosh didn’t hear, she’d gone.  _Why did he say things like that? He always tried to sound as though he didn’t care, but deep down though he did care about all of them. Maybe he cared about one of them more than the others but he wouldn’t wish harm on any of them. He should go find Tosh and apologise._

Ianto was trying to sort out the files, but he wasn’t concentrating. He couldn’t. When he’d woken this morning Jack had already been up and in his office. This upset him more than Jack shouting at him last night. He had to go and talk to him, try to make him understand that he needs his own space sometimes. He felt a presence behind him. Turning around he came face to face with Jack.

There was an awkward silence between them, neither wanting to speak first. The space between them was like a thick piece of glass where no-one could reach out and touch the other person.

Jack was the first to speak “I’m sorry Yan, I didn’t mean to shout at you last night. It’s just…..it’s….well.”

“No Jack I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said those things. I….I do love you and wouldn’t want to be without you.”

The gap between them closed and they were in each others’ arms. Hugging one another they realised that they were both quietly crying. They pulled apart and Jack brushed a tear from Ianto’s cheek.

“Hey, don’t Yan. I love you more than you’ll ever know. We’ll sort it out.”

Kissing away Jack’s tears Ianto whispered “I love you too. I have an idea, I did some thinking last night and I think I may have a solution.”

“Let’s wait until the others have gone home then we can talk properly.

“Ok.” Ianto brushed his lips against Jacks and they both felt the reactions beginning to strain against their trousers.

~~~~~*~~~~~

Owen found Tosh staring at her screen. “Hey, what’s the matter? Look I’m sorry for upsetting you earlier. You know what I can be like.”

“Yes Owen I do and I sometimes can’t make you out. One minute you’re all nice and polite, the next you’re back to being sarcastic. What is it with you?”

“I suppose it’s a cloak I’ve built around myself. I was a wreck when Jack found me. What with Katie and everything that happened there. I just didn’t want to be hurt like that again. So I constructed this barrier to stop the hurt. But on the way I’ve realised that I’ve hurt people I now care about. I’m trying to change. I hope I’m getting there but sometimes a person needs help along the way. Do you understand?”

Yeah Owen, I think I do. Like you I was a mess when Jack found me. I’ve got a lot to thank him for. I don’t know where I’d be today if he hadn’t rescued me. That help you said you needed…..would you let me be the one?”

Owen knew that Tosh had a crush on him. His brief affair with Gwen had confirmed his suspicions. Tosh was not very civil to them outside of work. She had done what she needed to at work, but had not gone out with them socially. Gwen had finally got it out of Ianto and told Owen. They’d been unkind and laughed about it. But now Owen was becoming aware of the real person Tosh was and he realised he liked what he saw. He also realised he hadn’t answered Tosh’s question when he saw her looking at him.

“Sorry Tosh, what was that last question?”

“All I said was, would you let me help you?”

“That would be nice….thank you.” He didn’t know what made him do it, but he hugged her.

Pulling apart he saw that Tosh looked rather shocked. He’d never once hugged her, come to think of it he didn’t do hugging at work. He’d always thought it unprofessional.

“Wow, what was that all about?”

“I’m sorry Tosh, it just felt as though the moment needed it! Please forgive me?”

“You’re a strange one Doctor Harper. I forgive you, but I don’t see that there’s anything to forgive. It was a surprise, but a welcome one.”

They stood looking at each other realising that Owen still had hold of Tosh’s hands.”

“All I can say” she said looking down at her hands “is book…..cover. You never know what’s going to happen next.”

Owen smiled, brought Tosh’s hand up and lightly kissed it. “How’s about the two of us going for a drink after work today?”

“That would be nice, thank you.”

They smiled again and went back to their work.

Gwen had seen Owen hug Tosh then kiss her hand and if truth be known she was slightly jealous. Yes she was married to Rhys, but she still had feelings for both Jack and Owen, and seeing Jack and Ianto together every day and now Owen and Tosh, she felt that green eyed monster appearing again. She knew she had to stop it. After all they needed some happiness after everything that they went through.

~~~~~*~~~~~

Jack and Ianto came up from the archives just as Owen was kissing Tosh’s hand.

“Mmmm did you see that Jack?”

“Yeah. Finally our acerbic doctor is melting. I’m glad, it’s about time the two of them sorted their feelings out.”

Ianto spotted Gwen looking across at Tosh. “Hey Jack, look at Gwen. What’s with her?”

“I think she still has a thing for Owen, and before you say anything else, yeah I know about her feelings for me. But there’s only one person for me, and that’s you my love. So don’t worry.”

Ianto moved closer to Jack and slid an arm around his back, leaning in he planted a feather light kiss on his neck.

“Mmmm, I could do with more of that.”

“Later cariad, later.”

Grinning the pair of them went to join Tosh and Owen. Jack glanced up at Gwen and smiled.

“Hey kids, what we got here then?”

“Oh….erm….well.”

“Tosh you’ve no need to explain, I’m liking what I see.”

All four of them smiled and went off to their work.

~~~~~*~~~~~

It had been a fairly quiet day for a change. Only one report of weevils and another from a concerned member of the public wanting to know if the dead fish in the bay had anything to do with toxic contamination.

“Right kids, it’s time for you all to go home. Have a relaxing night and we’ll see you bright and early in the morning.”

Gwen muttered her goodbyes and was the first to leave.

“What’s with Ms Cooper?” asked Owen

“Oh, I don’t think she’s too thrilled about what she saw earlier.”

Tosh blushed and Owen went to put an arm around her, making her blush even more.

“Guys, don’t let her get to you. You both deserve some fun. Now go, enjoy yourselves, oh Owen!”

“Yes Jack?”

“Don’t do anything we wouldn’t do” as he slipped an arm around Ianto’s shoulders. This caused them all to laugh.

Owen and Tosh left the hub hand in hand to the delights of the two men watching them.

“How long’s that been going on?” asked Ianto, thinking he’d missed something.

“Oh, not long. I think they finally realised today the feelings they both had.”

“I’m pleased for them”

“Yeah so am I. Now what was this idea you had?”

“Let’s go to my flat and I can tell you.”

They arrived at Ianto’s to find his neighbour stood in the entrance hall.

“Oh, Mr Jones, I’m so glad you’ve come home. There’s been a bit of a disaster.”

“Why, what, when, how?”

“Hey Yan, slow down let Mr…..”

“Roberts”

“Let Mr Roberts tell us what’s happened, then you can ask questions.”

“Sorry, please go ahead Mr Roberts, what’s happened?”

“I know that you spend a lot of time away from your flat because of your work, so I have been keeping an eye on things for you. Well early this morning I heard running water, it sounded as though it was coming from the bathroom area. I hope you don’t mind, but I got the caretaker to open up, and I’m sorry to say that a pipe has burst and your bathroom is a bit worse for wear.”

“Thanks Mr Roberts, I’m sorry to have put you to all that trouble.”

“Oh it’s no bother, I know how hard you work.”

Jack and Ianto ran up the stairs to see what a mess had been made of the flat.

“I’m sorry Yan.”

“What’re you sorry for? You didn’t force me to stay at the hub. I wanted to be with you. Anyway it’ll be an excuse to decorate.”

“How’s this fit in with your idea then? I thought we were going to talk about you moving in with me.”

“All in good time. Let’s see what can be salvaged first.”

They went into the bathroom, it wasn’t as bad as Mr Roberts had said. The pipe that had burst was under the sink but the water had partly been soaked up by the carpet. It had just started to go through into the hall way but it could easily be sorted out. Thankfully the caretaker had switched the water off and saved it going further into the other rooms.

Ianto thanked Mr Roberts and the caretaker and said he would be able to get it sorted out.

After the men had gone Jack put his arms around his lover “don’t worry we can sort this out. I know a plumber who owes me a favour!”

“Erm what kind of favour would that be?”

“No Yan, nothing like that. I fixed his car for him after a weevil had taken a liking to it. He said if ever I wanted a plumber, to call.”

Ianto smiled and kissed Jack. “I’m sorry cariad for ever doubting you.”

“Just remember it’s only you now.”

“Yeah, I know. Right I’ll put the coffee on then we can talk.”

Jack went through and made himself comfortable on the sofa, as Ianto went into the kitchen.

“Yan forget the coffee let’s talk.”

“Before you say anything, just listen to what I have to say before you start butting in.”

“Ok, but why so serious?”

“What I have to say is serious, but I want you to think about it, please Jack.”

“Ok” Jack went to put his arm around Ianto, but he pulled away and stood up. He thought carefully about how he was going to tell Jack.

“You know I love you cariad and want to be with you always, but….but your room.”

“Our room”

“Jack….please”

“Sorry….carry on”

“Your….our room is a bit small for both of us and our clothes. And besides where would I store all the furniture? Anyway when you suggested to me that I sell this place I did seriously think about it. But I’ve been here so long and I love this place, it’s the first place I can actually call mine. I really feel at home here and I don’t think I could bear having strangers move in. So….”

“But if you ever moved to a bigger place, strangers would have to move in.”

“Jack! Please let me finish. What I was thinking was this. You move in here with me, there’s more room and you will still have your quarters at the hub if you ever wanted to be alone and get away from me for a while.”

“Yeah, I suppose you have a point. But you said this morning about being on your own. If we’re here…..”

Ianto moved over to Jack and took his face between his hands. “I can always go into another room if I wanted to be on my own.” He smiled and kissed Jack tenderly.

“Oh….right….yeah, that sounds a good idea. Let me think while you make the coffee!”

When Ianto came back with two steaming mugs of coffee Jack was smiling. “Ok I’ve thought, and if that’s what you want, we’ll do it your way.”

Ianto put the coffee mugs down, went over to Jack, took his hands and pulled him off the sofa.

“I knew you’d see it my way, now come through here and I’ll show you how much I love you and how much more comfortable my bed is than yours!”

Ianto led Jack into the bedroom. They didn’t have time to close the door, they were undressing one another as they walked.

Naked, Ianto pulled Jack down onto the bed and started kissing and nipping his right ear lobe. Gentle moans escaped Jack’s lips as his lover slowly moved across his throat nipping as he went. Reaching the left ear, he gave it gentle nips and tugs. Moving down to Jack’s chest, Ianto found his right nipple already hard, and began tugging on it with his teeth. He searched for the other one and gave it equal attention with his fingers. His right hand made its way to the hardness he loved so much and began teasing and stroking it.

Jack arched his back as he moaned and said “need you….inside Yan…..now…..please!”

“All in good time cariad.” Whispered Ianto, as he made his way down the front of Jack’s torso nipping as he went, leaving red marks,mapping out his territory. He knew they wouldn’t last but it was to let Jack know that he belonged to him and no one else.

Still teasing and stroking Jacks hardness with his hand, Ianto then took the length into his mouth, causing Jack once again to arch his back in response.

“Yan….please…..” was all he could say as Ianto sucked and dragged his teeth along the full length. 

Without looking, Ianto reached to the bedside cabinet for the lube he always kept there. Applying some to his hands, he sought the entrance to Jack and inserted one finger then another and found the spot they were searching for.

Jack’s moans became louder as Ianto withdrew his fingers and expertly pushed himself inside. Looking into Jack’s gorgeous blue/grey eyes Ianto saw more love than ever before. With gentle thrusts at first, in time with the movement of his hand around Jack, Ianto brought them both to a climax, screaming each others’ names as they came.

Slowing down, bringing their breathing back to near normal, Ianto whispered “I’ll never leave you Jack, I love you too much.”

“Did I tell you how much I love you Ianto Jones?”

“Mmmm always Captain Harkness.”

They lay wrapped in each others’ arms and drifted into a peaceful sleep, not caring about the coffee they had left to go cold, nor the ruffled sheets on the bed underneath them.

 

End

 


End file.
